Division's Deadliest
by summerbaytroubles
Summary: Michael Bishop has a younger sister - Tyler Marie. She's been raised by Division for as long as she remembers - well as long as they allow her to remember. Tyler soon teams up with both Alex and Nikita to burn Division to the ground. But they have a dark secret - what did they do to Tyler? What is she capable of and how deadly is she when out of Division's control?
1. Chapter 1

Another morning. This was becoming rather tedious, extremely prolonged and Tyler was beginning to lose the will to carry on this way. When would she be able to leave this place? When would her life make sense, like it did all those years ago? Michael promised that it would go back to how it was, he promised.

Absent-mindedly, Tyler began to tap her bedcovers, which made a dull noise against the cushioning of the duvet inside. With each tap, she tried to take a deep breath, to get herself to that calm, 'happy place' that her mother was once always telling her about.

But her happy place had been stripped of her, alongside most of her sanity.

"Tyler?" There was a rapid knock against the metal door, each knock sounding more solid and more impatient than the last. Tyler raised her deep emerald eyes to face the door before letting out a quiet

"Come in." Michael opened the door without hesitation and calmly walked in, shutting the door behind him afterwards and leaning against it. He just sighed, his eyes still trained on his younger sisters'. Tyler didn't mind the silence at first – it calmed her down even more than tapping the bedsheets did. But after a few moments she couldn't take it anymore, the silence was deafening. "What are you here for?"

"Just wanted to check on-"

"No you didn't. You never come in here to check for anything ever," Tyler scoffed, bringing her legs up to her chest and resting her chin on her knees.

"Not true," Michael rolled his eyes. "Alright if you must know, I've been told to tell you to stay away from Thom. Which I'm sure I actually told you a few weeks ago and yet…here we are." This time it was Tyler's turn to roll her eyes – which made her look remarkably like her brother.

"I can't say that this conversation is interesting me," she muttered angrily.

"Tyler Marie it's a simple instruction-"

"Yes and if you were my father maybe I would say okay, and listen to you. But guess what? You're my older brother, and that's it. So I don't have to take orders from you, Michael Bishop, how many times?"

"You're acting like a spoilt brat," Michael hissed, slowly walking toward her.

"Yeah. Yeah I am, sorry about that," Tyler smiled, totally mocking the situation. "However will you forgive me, sir?"

"Tyler," Michael's voice was reaching a warning tone. "Tyler you need to stop. I mean it. I'm not talking about you talking to me like that, I'm talking about you and Thom. You know what they do to relationships here, they burn it to a crisp."

"Yes, I've noticed. Alongside hope, happiness and any sense of belonging," Tyler whispered, staring at her bandaged wrist and letting the long dark brown fringe that she owned fall in delicate wisps over her face.

"So if you know the consequences, why carry out the action?" Michael was getting frustrated, because Tyler could see the veins on his neck beginning to get more and more pronounced.

"Because he's what keeps me happy in this hellhole, Michael," Tyler snapped, standing up and walking past him. Michael grabbed her forearm and spun her around.

"Tyler I'm doing this for your own benefit," he whispered seriously, still not breaking eye contact. Tyler shook her head pitifully, snatching her arm out of his grip.

"I was twelve – you sat there and watched them do it to me, and I was twelve," were her only broken words, before she swept out of the room.

"Why is it always so bright in here?" Tyler could already hear the words of Jaden escape her mouth, setting her on a road of irritation already. She had barely walked in properly and she already wanted to go back and sleep.

"Still whinging, Jaden?" she sighed loudly, making everyone in the mess hall turn to face her and give her a respectable nod. Everyone respected her here – absolutely everyone. Even Jaden knew when to shut up.

"I'm just saying, the lighting is so bad, they treat us like dogs in this place," Jaden ended up fishing, picking her spoon back up. Tyler went to sit opposite her, as everyone went back to their own conversations.

"You've just noticed that?" she blinked, bored already. "Two months here and you've just noticed that they treat us like dogs?"

"Dogs get better treatment," came a playful male voice from above them. Jaden and Tyler looked up and saw Thom, settling himself down with a tray. He gave Jaden a nod and gave Tyler a ghost of a wink. But she didn't respond with anything.

"True," Jaden hummed, her eyes darting from Tyler to Thom at the speed of lightening. Of course Tyler saw this.

"Jaden, what's the problem?" she yawned. Jaden jumped slightly, masking her shock with attitude.

"Who said I had a problem?" Thom was still staring at Tyler, totally confused as to why she was ignoring his existence. Tyler didn't even bother to answer her and kept her eyes on the table, tapping away again.

Then something caught Jaden's eye.

"Fresh meat," she muttered in amusement. Tyler glanced over to the direction that Jaden was staring in, trying to figure out what was so interesting. Then she saw her. A young girl, not much older than herself, with a very pretty exotic face and the saddest, most vulnerable presence that one person could muster.

"Leave her, Jaden," Tyler shook her head slowly, knowing what was about to happen already. "Leave her alone."

"I just wanna go and say hi," Jaden smirked, picking up her banana and leaving the table. Tyler turned back and saw that Thom was still staring at her.

"What?" she ended up hissing.

"Why are you acting so weird – oh…it was Michael, wasn't it? He came back to you, I knew he would," Thom mumbled, finally breaking eye contact. "Why wouldn't he?"

"Thom, you're not even making any sense. I just didn't want to give Jaden ammunition," Tyler promised him, slowly reaching out her hand and touching the back of his. "Or anyone else for that matter." Thom's face relaxed and he covered her delicate hand with his own.

"Tyler…I…"

CRASH.

Tyler stood up so quickly that it would've amused Thom if he wasn't just as concerned as she was. Jaden was about to pounce on the girl and the 'vulnerable' young lady was holding a fork to her neck. Thom grabbed Jaden from behind and pulled her down quickly, whilst watching the whole ordeal.

"What the hell are you doing?" Thom hissed to Jaden, once she was safely out of harm's way. "If you think they don't watch us in this place then you're wrong." Tyler took it upon herself to talk to the newbie, feeling somewhat sorry for her.

"I'd put that down if I were you," she said softly, almost in a comforting tone. The girl was shaking, Tyler could see the fork vibrating underneath her touch. She gently prised it out of her hands and set it on the table.

"I love it when you hold me like this," Jaden smirked suddenly to Thom, who shoved her off his lap. Tyler glared at her, those burning green eyes speaking words that her mouth wouldn't even dare to say. Thom rolled his eyes, unamused. "Whaaat? I was just saying hi to the newbie." The other girl was still staring at them uncertainly. So far, the only one she slightly trusted was Tyler and she didn't even know why.

"That's Jaden. She doesn't like to think she's new here but we all know that she is," Tyler decided to open a conversation, nudging her head in Jaden's direction, almost in disgust.

"What's your name?" Thom asked.

"What's yours?" the girl shot back swiftly. Tyler was taken aback by this, but it made her respect her even more.

"That's Thom, with an 'H'. He's a pro because he's about to go on his 'first mission'," Jaden teased, poking his shoulder. Tyler had to grit her teeth as this took place – if only it was common knowledge on what was secretly going on with her and Thom, things would be easier.

"Shut up. This is Tyler Marie," Thom nodded her direction. The girl didn't seem to have much reaction to this, she was clearly still scared. "Look, we're recruits, just like you. I've been here for almost a year, Jaden's been here two months and Tyler…well, most of her life." Tyler ran her hands through her thick dark hair and walked back to their original table, the air suddenly getting too stuffy for her. Thom sighed and tried to convince the young girl that they were the 'good guys' when-

"Alex?" one of the agents called, causing the girl to look up in their direction.

'So that's your name,' Tyler thought, watching Alex give once last glance in her direction before following the agent out.

**A/N: FIRST CHAPTER EVER. They won't all be that long. I hope you liked it, this is probably going to be a really big story because it's running alongside the series, so through all seasons and episodes. Here was obviously part of Episode 1. Let me know what you think!**

**J x**


	2. Chapter 2 - Speaking to Alex

"She's cool, I like her," Tyler decided that afternoon, using her boyfriend as a sparring partner. Thom raised his eyebrows, a little concerned.

"You…like her? You never like anyone, ever," he reminded her. Tyler shrugged and gave one final punch, creating the force against her boyfriend's palm, causing him to whistle, impressed once again at her strength.

"I like you," she smirked, smashing her gloves together and whipping them off. Thom rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"That was horrendous," he tutted. "Never make that joke again." Tyler bit her lip, holding back a giggle as Thom put down the pads and followed her to one of the benches.

"No seriously, I like her," Tyler continued, taking a swig of her water and passing it to him, who did the same. "Something's good about her, I like it."

"Jaden doesn't seem to like her," Thom pointed out. Tyler laughed lightly then.

"Even more reason for me to like her," she nudged him, before fanning herself out and tying her dark hair up. He just grinned and his eyes glanced over to where Alex sat, alone. Then Thom remembered what he had to do.

"I'll be back in a second," he mumbled, taking the back of Tyler's hand and kissing it softly, somewhat undercover.

"Where are you going?" she frowned, her dark eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"I need to go and speak to Michael real quick," Thom whispered. Tyler gave him a small tight lipped smile and watched him leave the training hall. Then she took it upon herself to go and walk over to Alex, who glanced up at her presence and looked down onto the shiny floor, not bearing to make eye contact.

"Alex," Tyler began quietly, even though she knew that many other people were listening in. Alex couldn't figure out why she was respected so highly – what was it about her that just wasn't registering. But she knew that she was respected for some reason, so decided to drop the whole 'tough girl' act and just talk to her. She could be useful after all. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Alex hummed, finally maintaining eye contact with her. Tyler nodded slowly.

"Has Jaden laid off you a little?" she folded her arms, leaning against the wall.

"I don't think Jaden will ever lay off me," Alex spat. "What is her problem?"

"I don't know, I've ignored her for all this time, I'm not gonna start paying attention to her now," Tyler rolled her eyes. Alex let out a little smile, quite happy with this answer.

"Makes sense," she sighed. "So…are you telling me there's no way outta this place?"

"None," Tyler shook her head. "None at all." Alex fiddled with the hem of her white tank top, racking her brain for suitable questions and Tyler stood there patiently.

"How long you been here?" she finally asked.

"Oh…I don't know for sure. Over 10 years I can tell ya that much," Tyler shrugged.

"And it doesn't bother you?"

"Nothing bothers me, Alex, not anymore," Tyler smiled slightly, causing Alex to let out a small nod of appreciation and admiration. From the corner of her eye, Tyler caught Thom and Michael conversing quietly and knew that something was up. She just had to go and gatecrash the conversation. "I'll catch you later – there's something I gotta do," Tyler nodded to Alex, who by the polite nod back, didn't mind. As Tyler skipped up the sleek black steps away from the training room and into the slightly raised balcony, she saw that the conversation had somewhat changed from being serious to light hearted in a matter of seconds.

"Tyler! Everything okay?" Michael smiled, giving a hugely false welcome. Thom crossed his arms and gave Tyler a look that screamed 'I'll tell you later'.

"Yeah, all good. Uh…what were you two in such deep conversation about?"

"I was just explaining why you guys should stay away from each other," Michael shrugged simply. Tyler glanced at Thom and he didn't bother meeting her eye contact. "I know you guys like each other but love doesn't work in this sick world."

"Gotcha," Tyler beamed. "You won't even catch us talking together again. Well ya know what Michael it's been fun but it's time to disappear, you kinda stole by training partner."

"Right, uh, back to work then I guess," Michael dismissed them, staring straight at his little sister who carefully avoiding his gaze as she pulled Thom back into the centre of the room.

"Okay, I'm just gonna throw punches cos he's still watching," Tyler hissed, slipping the red gloves back on and not even waiting for Thom to get the pads.

"Ouch!" he swore, after the first punch was delivered. "Ty! Gloves! Not on yet! Hello!"

"What were you talking to Michael about?" Tyler cut to the chase, slamming the gloves together again which rushed Thom to get the pads ready this time.

"Operation Black Arrow," Thom mumbled. "I had to find out why we were targeting a man that wanted peace." Tyler rolled her eyes and threw more punches.

"And he said…?"

"The usual. Forget peace, it's all about business – then he did the whole 'avoid why cos you're not ready' thing." As soon as the words left Thom's lips, Tyler gave one final punch that sent him flying and crashing into the crash mat. Everyone else turned around and stared, eyes wide and mouths open. Some of them came recently so didn't know how strong Tyler could be, the others had seen her like this all the time and they still weren't used to her strength. She wasn't a typically strong built girl, she was slim and very pretty in quite an exotic way. In fact she was surprised no one picked up on the fact that she and Michael were related – they looked remarkably alike sometimes.

"Ty," Thom groaned from the ground, where she winded him. "You gotta stop doing that."

"Sorry," Tyler panted. "I just hate that excuse that he gives. You can't avoid why forever." She reached out her hand and pulled her boyfriend up.

"Yeah," Thom muttered. "I know."

**A/N: Tell me what you think, I love love love Tyler! Thank you for reading, I'll update again next Friday.**

\- **J x**


	3. Chapter 3 - Anxiety and Arrogance

Later that evening, at dinner, Tyler, Jaden and Thom sat on a table together. Thom kept his eyes focussed on his food, blocking out the conversation that Jaden was currently trying to engage him in. Tyler picked up a bland carrot stick and stared at it, looking at the fine detail on how every bead of condensation slowly dribbled down the side, also not listening to a word Jaden was saying. Tyler glanced up for half a second and saw Alex with her tray, eyes darting around the room. Tyler caught her attention by giving her a certain wave, like the cool kid would do to a new person in the school lunch hall. Alex recoiled uncertainly, but went there anyway and sat in front of them cautiously, aware that everyone was watching her. "New girl, so glad you could join us for dinner," Jaden sighed.

"Well, lunch was fun, so…" Alex tossed Jaden something, which was a banana. Jaden caught it quickly, raising her eyebrows. "I figured why not. Hi Thom."

"Alex," Thom mumbled back.

"Hi Tyler," Alex actually gave a faint smile. Tyler saluted her and put her carrot stick down. Alex felt that there was some sort of tension in the air and didn't like it. Tyler picked up her cup and sipped her water. "Look if you guys are talking, I can just…"

"No, stay. He likes you, maybe you can get him to talk," Jaden grinned, nudging Thom in his forearm as Tyler almost choked on her drink. Thom caught this and his eyes widened, knowing that Tyler was desperate to reveal her relationship with him so that all of these little jokes could stop. "Thom's going on his first mission, he won't reveal the goods."

"You don't wanna know, okay?" Thom grunted, pushing his tray away, not hungry anymore.

"Reverse psychology – now I wanna know more! I know it's at the Windmere Hotel," Jaden probed.

"How do you know that?" Tyler frowned.

"We're taught to be spies here, Tyler. I spied on Tom researching the stuff," Jaden rolled her eyes.

"You could get into trouble for that, right?"

"Oh please, who am I gonna tell? We're all on the same side here," Jaden scoffed, leaning back in her chair.

"Yeah Thom, we gotta stick together to make it through training, right?" Alex smirked. Jaden turned to look at her impressed, Thom gave a little smile and all traces of happiness from Tyler's face disappeared. Thom noticed and dropped his smile quickly. Suddenly, the Steel Elevators opened and out came Birkhoff and Michael alongside a couple of agents. Birkhoff was battered and bruised to no end, and as they walked past Tyler caught Michael's eye, steadily following him with her deep green emeralds out of the hall. Distantly, they heard mumbles and the name 'Nikita'.

"Someone messed him up good," Jaden hummed.

"Probably Nikita," Tyler muttered.

"Who's Nikita?" Alex asked curiously, leaning on her palm.

"She was a recruit. Something of a legend," Thom sighed heavily.

"The one that got out, they call her. The 'one who punked out' more like," Jaden spat.

"Oh shut up, you weren't even here then," Tyler snapped. "We don't need your opinion on everything, Jaden."

"Everyone's Nikita this, Nikita that but all the stories end the same way – she couldn't pull the trigger anymore," Jaden continued. Thom began to feel really uncomfortable as he watched Tyler's face grow darker and darker. "I mean that's what we're here for, right?" Jaden turned to Tyler and was slightly caught off guard with the look of hatred she was giving her.

"I-" Tyler began. Then Alex came to a sick realisation.

"Wait, what _are_ we really here for?" she asked in a whispered panic.

"Is this chick playing with me?" Jaden pointed at Alex rudely.

"Michael talked about learning computers, languages…" Alex didn't stop, her eyes were getting wider.

"Yeah well, Michael's not wrong," Tyler mumbled.

"Amanda showed me all these dresses…"

"Ya and where did you think you were wearing them, prom?" Jaden snorted.

"At least half of our missions are counterintelligence," Thom began.

"And the other half?"

"Killing for the man – and for free. Get used to it, honey, cos if you don't deliver they kill _you_," Jaden teased. Alex turned to Tyler, clearly panicking.

"Is this true?" she panted.

"The truth is, we're expandable. We're useful to them cos we don't exist," Thom muttered under his breath, before standing up and leaving the hall, the reality of his mission becoming too harsh for him.

"Look what you've done," Jaden tutted to Alex, getting ready to go and follow him out.

"You, can stay here," Tyler put her arm out in front of her abruptly. "I think you've said enough, thanks." Jaden shut up then, enviously watching Tyler calmly stand up and walk after Thom, who had left for the nearest corridor possible. She ran toward it and saw him sat on a bench, his head in his hands. He was shaking, but shaking in a way that he didn't want it to be obvious. He glanced up, feeling a presence above him – when he saw it was Tyler he tried to man up. Tyler let out a small tinkling laugh then, sitting down next to him. "It's okay to be scared you know," she whispered. Thom removed his hands from his face and sighed.

"Easy for you to say," he mumbled.

"And why's that?"

"You're not scared of anything."

"I have nothing to be scared of," Tyler shrugged, taking his hand in hers.

"Good point, well made," Thom groaned, leaning on her shoulder. Tyler stroked his hair comfortingly.

"What's the worst that can happen? You die, so what? Legally you're already dead," she beamed. Thom rolled his eyes and chuckled, kissing her head.

"Always know how to make me feel better," he mumbled, hugging her close.

"That's what I'm here for," Tyler giggled. She glanced at the digital clock on the wall and sighed. "You better start getting ready for your mission. I've gotta go and see Michael." Thom let go of her and Tyler stood up. Thom glanced around him for any signs of cameras before he kissed her softly and slowly. Tyler broke it first, anxious to be caught. "Good luck baby."

"Thanks babe," he murmured back, staring longingly at her lips. Tyler smirked and turned around, walking back out of the hall.

…

"Uh, Michael," Tyler poked her head around the door of the Control Room, causing the agents to look up at her. Michael glanced over from where he stood, crossing his arms. When he saw Tyler he let out a shallow cough and excused himself. Tyler waited for him outside, running her fingers through her long loose hair which was messily parted to the side. He came soon enough.

"What's happened?" was his first question.

"Nothing…" Tyler began slowly and quietly. "But I understand that Thom's about to go on his first mission?" Michael rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh of irritation.

"You took me all the way outta there to ask me to babysit your boyfriend?" he scoffed. "Tyler…"

"Not babysit, don't be stupid! Just make sure he's okay…please," she begged, barely above a whisper. Michael didn't even get his response out before Tyler had already turned around to walk elsewhere.

**A/N: YES I KNOW, I was meant to upload a while ago but I couldn't do it last week so as an apology I'll upload again this week instead of on Friday. Thank you for your patience, how do you find the story so far? You'll see more of Michael and Tyler's relationship next. Promise!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Blame and Bullets

That evening, Tyler had tried to get to sleep, her bare legs attempting to find comfort under the large white duvet but miserably failing. She was scared about Thom. She knew Michael would be fine, he had been doing this for years but Thom? She wasn't so sure. Tyler ended up sitting up in the darkness, eagerly waiting for the sound of the alarm which announced the agent's arrival. When it failed to come, she stood up and swung her legs out of the bed, tiptoeing out and peeking her head round the door into the corridor that was coated with darkness. Failing to see anything wrong or weird, she stepped out and walked down, shivering with every step her foot took on the metal corridor. Suddenly, the alarm sounded and the doors of the lift began to open.

Tyler rushed back into her room, slamming the door shut and leaning against it, panting heavily. She waited. Waited for those knocks, running her hand through her lengthy chocolate coloured hair. Then tying up her hair in a high topknot. And then eventually the knocks came. She turned around and opened the door at the speed of lightening, Thom rushing in and closing the door behind him, running his hands through his hair. "Baby! Are you okay?" Tyler whispered as she placed her hands on either side of his face, which was almost freezing cold but warm at the same time.

"I…I…" Thom tried to get the words out but for some reason they couldn't leave his mouth. "It's Michael, he's…" That's when Tyler's heart began to thump against her chest and her breathing got heavier and more laboured.

"He's what?" she murmured, letting go of him. She raised her hands and covered her mouth fearing the worst, her eyes going wide.

"He's hurt," Thom finally managed to choke out.

"Hurt?" Tyler repeated.

"Injured, in pain, yeah."

"By who?"

"Nikita." Tyler winced at the name and turned around, pacing up and down the room.

"Hurt how?" Thom didn't answer and his beautiful blue eyes met the floor. "Thom, how was he hurt? Please."

"Nikita shot him in the arm," he finally muttered. Tyler felt like she was about to throw up everywhere.

"For what? What kind of kick did she get out of doing that?"

"I don't know, babe," Thom groaned. He clearly didn't really want to discuss anything about this night ever again. "But I do know that if he wanted to kill her he would've done it – and if she wanted to kill him then all she would have to do is aim a little to the left and boom, she has him in the heart. So I wouldn't think about it too deeply."

But it was too late. Tyler wasn't listening at all, she really disliked Nikita as it was and hearing that she had dared to put a bullet through her brother's skin got her incredibly agitated.

Tyler just saw red, marched past Thom, out of her bunker (ignoring Thom's calls for her to come back), down the corridors, past the guards who then shouted after her too, right to Michael's bunker where he sat, getting seen to by Amanda and a few other medics.

"You shouldn't be in here, Tyler," Amanda muttered from where she was cleaning Michael's wounds, without even turning around. At the mention of Tyler's name, Michael looked up and caught his sister's eye contact. His eyes screamed 'don't worry about me I'm fine now go away, for your own sake.' But Tyler carefully ignored him.

"I don't care, Amanda," she retorted. She walked further into the room until she was standing right in front of Michael. "Can I talk to you?" was her only quiet question. Amanda's eyes went wide for a second and Michael nodded. They were all clearly waiting for Tyler to speak but she wasn't going to say anything with them all there. "Er….alone?" Michael bit down on his jaw.

"Leave us please," he whispered, to no one in particular.

"Seriously Michael, can't she wait? I kinda want to get this done so I can go to my own bed," she hissed. Tyler rolled her eyes.

"Michael, family first," she reminded her older brother, who looked tired, bored and stressed all at the same time.

"Yeah…Amanda we can do this tomorrow, I'm really not that hurt, I feel fine, I just want to sleep. Thank you for your help, but I'll see you tomorrow," he said calmly and quietly.

"But-"

"Goodnight, Amanda," Michael said slightly louder and with more force. Amanda reluctantly stood up and clicked her slender fingers twice at the other medics, signalling that it was time to go.

"Tyler don't forget tomorrow I have to change those wrist bandages," she hummed to the girl. Tyler swallowed as she felt Amanda's deep blue eyes bore into her soul as she left with the paramedics at her side.

"Sweet dreams pumpkin!" Tyler called out as she left. Once the door clicked shut, Michael breathed out slowly, counting to four before engaging in another conversation.

"What's wrong, Tyler?"

"What kind of question is that?" Tyler exclaimed, stressed. "I wait up all night for you guys to come back, got no response, then Thom comes rushing in like crazy spluttering and stuttering, finally says you're hurt, I mean I'm gonna run to you and make sure you're okay, right?" Michael rolled his eyes and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Right. But I'm telling you that you don't need to worry," he mumbled. "And what did I say about staying away from Thom?"

"What's this whole mess about with Nikita? And why the hell did she hurt you but not kill you?"

"If I knew that I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be in this predicament," Michael coughed, slowly rising to his feet. "About you and Thom-"

"More to the point, why didn't you kill her? Aren't you guys after her, or have you now developed a soft spot for criminals?" Tyler rambled on.

"Tyler hush up about it, I've had enough for one night to last me a lifetime. Now, about you and Thom-"

"Thom and I are not your concern anymore. Leave us alone, I'm a little more concerned about you." Michael just shook his head.

"Don't be."

"Michael, you and Thom are all I have left in the entire world, and the world is a big ass place. Please, I don't want you two to be taken away from me for good," Tyler admitted, blushing slightly at this bare faced confession. Tyler was never one to truly say how she felt, especially not to her brother. She only spoke like this to Thom, no one else.

Michael dropped the act and walked over to her, opening the one arm that wasn't bandaged and taking Tyler in a comfortable side hug. This act of love hardly ever happened between them. Ever.

"Tyler Marie, you won't lose me and I promise you won't lose Thom, okay? Now go back to bed," he mumbled against her temple. He kissed her forehead softly then placed a kiss on the top of her head, just as their parents used to do to them and gently ushered her out of his room, closing the door behind her without another word.

**A/N: Starting to love Michael and Tyler's relationship. Who's relationship do you like better, Michael and Tyler's or Thom and Tyler's? I know they're both very different but still. (I got a PM from one of you saying you shipped Tyler and Alex…probably not going to happen!)**

\- **J x**


	5. Chapter 5 - Confusion and Conclusions

Tyler took initiative in the morning and went straight to the canteen where Alex, Thom and Jaden were sitting and eating together. It was interesting, it was almost like somehow they had formed a clique already and it had barely been 24hrs. Thom was sitting next to Alex which understandably made Tyler incredibly uncomfortable. But she shook off the feeling of jealousy and cleared her throat as she approached their table. As soon as she was in plain view, Alex murmured something to them, stood up and walked away with her tray. "Morning," Tyler said calmly. Thom gave a small smile and Jaden nodded. "Where did Alex go?"

"She went to get more fruit," Jaden answered smugly. Then her eyes grew into a mischievous smirk. "Why?"

"Just asking, calm down," Tyler mumbled. She noticed the now empty space next to her boyfriend and sat down next him.

"Alex was sitting-"

"Hey, Jaden, GUESS WHAT! I don't give a crap!" Tyler gasped in mock surprise. Thom bit back a laugh and focussed his attention on his own breakfast tray. "Morning," Tyler smiled at Thom. He discretely placed a gentle hand on the top her thigh. He wanted to kiss her so badly but couldn't bring himself to risk something like that.

"You okay?" he murmured. Tyler smiled slightly and nodded, placing a hand on top of his. Alex returned with her tray and hovered a little before deciding on the only free seat next to Jaden.

"Good morning," Tyler saluted Alex, who saluted her back.

"So, how was the mission?" Jaden asked Thom flirtatiously. Tyler rolled her eyes and Thom simply cleared his throat a little before speaking.

"Yeah it was…alright," he answered. Tyler kept her eyes on her plate as to not give anything away.

"Really? Cos I heard that Nikita shot Michael in the arm," Jaden whispered. Clearly she believed that she had the juiciest gossip in the whole division.

"Did you, now?" Tyler cocked her head to the side. Jaden closed her mouth and said no more. Something about Tyler's looks were a little too menacing for her.

"We're not allowed to discuss the missions, so." Thom just kind of shrugged it off.

"You seem to have come out of it well, though," Alex pointed out truthfully.

"I have?" Thom frowned.

"Yeah. I mean you don't look bad, in fact I would go as far as to say that you look good for someone who just did their first mission out there," Alex smiled. Thom raised his eyebrows in amusement but Tyler was less than amused. She clenched her hands together underneath the table and took in deep, deliberate breaths. Something was off about this girl and she had no idea what it was, but she wasn't going to take her chances and let Thom get sucked into it.

"Does someone have a little crush on Thom?" Jaden teased playfully. Not what Tyler wanted to hear at that point. Or at any point, in that case. Thom decided not to even react to that statement, whilst Alex blushed and shook her head quickly. Tyler then had an idea, and reached over to whisper something into Thom's ear, her lips were so close to his ear that her breath tickled on his earlobe. Thom smirked at whatever she was whispering. Jaden sighed and leaned back in her chair, she had seen this all before – but Alex? She was almost new to this and didn't know what to do or where to look.

…

"She was just being friendly!" Thom hissed after Tyler as she stormed down the corridor.

"Friendly? No, Thom, I'm sorry but she has crossed the border for friendship. I don't even care what you say, she is trying to get into your pants," Tyler muttered with her arms crossed. She didn't even look behind her and every step she took was far more deliberate than the last.

"Tyler," Thom panted, skidding to a halt in front of her. "C'mon. Don't let jealousy cloud your judgement." Tyler scoffed at his words and reeled away from him.

"Jealousy? Really, Thom? Is that how far we're stooping?" she asked sceptically. He groaned and placed his hand on his forehead, pushing his head back.

"No, that's not how far we're-"

"Tyler?" They both turned around to see Michael in the hallway. He looked stressed, tired and most of all, not in the mood for anyone's nonsense today. Tyler cleared her throat and changed her stance so that it looked like they were just having any normal conversation.

"Morning, Michael," she waved. "How are you feeling?"

"Tyler, you are aware that you've got an appointment with Amanda, right?" Michael asked, completely dodging her question. Tyler tucked her hair behind her ear and nodded miserably.

"Yeah, how could I forget?" She turned back around to face Thom. "I'll see you later." He simply nodded back to her and they both walked their separate ways. Once she caught up with Michael they started to walk together.

"Do I even want to ask what that was all about?" he spoke up, killing the deafening silence.

"No," Tyler stated coldly. Michael nodded and took that as a fair enough answer.

"Do you wanna tell me what it was about anyway?" he offered. Tyler let out a shaky sigh and nodded.

"That new girl – Alex? I feel like she likes Thom. I mean it's just small stuff like it doesn't really matter I guess but…I don't know obviously I've never had to deal with another girl as major competition before and Jaden isn't helping either."

"Jaden isn't helping? And that's surprised you because…?" Michael trailed off so she could give the answer. Tyler couldn't help but crack a smile then. "Hey, there you go. You're smiling again, which means my work here is done. And just for the record, this is exactly why I didn't want you and Thom to-" Tyler rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah, I got it!" Michael smiled at her as they arrived outside of Amanda's office.

"Please, be good in this appointment, Tyler Marie. We can't risk them all getting involved again because you lashed out at Amanda. Okay?" he stared at her right in the face, holding her shoulders firmly.

"Okay," Tyler promised, before turning around and entering the hell hole that was Amanda's office. Of course, Tyler had her fingers crossed.

**A/N: I'm back and this story will stay! I can't let the Nikita fandom down, honestly I refuse to do so because it was a brilliant series and I have so many ideas for this story, so much to do with Tyler, Michael, Nikita herself and Alex, I can't wait for you guys to find out!**

\- **J x**


	6. Chapter 6 - Delegation and Detonation

"Tyler Marie," Amanda called out. It was time for Tyler's appointment with her most favourite person in the entire world. Sarcasm, of course.

Tyler stood up wearily, already not in the mood. She was still ridiculously tired from the news of Michael and Nikita the night before, but she had no choice but to see it through. Amanda waited for Tyler to walk in before looking up properly, those haunting eyes piercing through her soul. "Good morning!" she smiled brightly. Tyler wasn't buying it – she just sat on the pure white chair in the middle of the room like she was supposed to. Amanda waited for a reply. When she didn't get one, she spun around in her chair to face her properly. "Tyler?"

"Amanda?" Tyler said in the same tone, completely mocking her. Amanda raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"Oh? So this is the new thing, just mock everything and everyone to suppress your feelings?" she hummed quietly. Tyler blinked at her in pure confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about you crazy witch?" she snapped. Amanda shook her head.

"Don't worry, wrist please," she ordered abruptly. Tyler sighed and held out her bandaged arm, closing her eyes as she did. Amanda took a pair of clean scissors and snipped it off. "So, how's Thom?" Tyler cracked one eye open, studying this woman and her insane ways.

"Fine, he's fine. He was a little shaken after yesterday's events-"

"Wouldn't you be?" Amanda interrupted quietly as she began cleaning the stitching in Tyler's wrist. Tyler didn't know what to say then. For once, Amanda had actually caught her off guard.

"I mean…I suppose? Why are you asking me? I wasn't even there, why ask me? You saw how shaken Michael was," she sniffed. It scared her when Michael looked so out of control – for all of her life, he was the person she went to when she felt out of control. So if he wasn't in control – who was?

"Michael was certainly…shaken up…but tell me more about Thom, what was he like?" Amanda pressed. Tyler opened both of her eyes then.

"Why are you so fascinated-?"

"It's an honest question Tyler Marie, I'm not always looking for something to catch you out on," Amanda rolled her clear blue eyes.

"Oh shut up, we all know you're waiting for the perfect time and the perfect reason to get me gone," Tyler hissed, wincing as Amanda bandaged back up her wrist with a fresh fabric. Amanda did nothing but raise her eyebrow again.

"We're done here, Tyler," she smiled suddenly, turning back around to her laptop. She didn't seem to want anything else.

"Thanks," Tyler mumbled, hopping straight off the chair and out of the room. She walked straight into – oh. Of course it was Alex. She looked caught off guard to see her there.

"Oh, s-sorry," she stuttered, avoiding Tyler's blazing eye contact.

"Forgiven," Tyler muttered back. Alex glanced up at her. She was clearly unsure of what to say next.

"Oh…Thom was asking for you," she decided to tell her. Not a wise decision on her part. Tyler froze in her tracks, stopping dead where she was walking.

"And where did you tell him I was?" she asked quietly. "Did you let him know that I was…otherwise occupied?" Alex shrugged awkwardly.

"Uh…I said I would tell you when I found you." Tyler let out a sarcastic 'thanks' and carried on walking to the training room.

The training room, as harshly lit as it was, was pretty much empty. Just a few people in the corner huddled together and laughing about something. Tyler Marie walked in as she tied up her hair and snapped her training gloves on, ready to do some damage. But before she even could, a voice interrupted her.

"So, Thom and Alex huh?" Tyler spun around to see a smirking Jaden behind her.

"Oh good lord you are an irritant," she muttered under her breath. This hardly seemed to do anything to Jaden – she brushed the comment off like it meant nothing.

"I saw the looks they were giving each other, it looked like it was gonna get serious. Like I know relationships are forbidden, but they would make the CUTEST couple. So much cuter than you too would be." Tyler bit down on her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Jaden, I'm gonna ask you nicely to step off," she whispered steadily.

"Then again, you flirt until kingdom come with Thom, because that's the kinda slut you are. I know you probably don't remember your mother, but I know she wouldn't be proud of your antic-" Before Jaden knew it, Tyler had pounced on her, punching her in the face with force over, and over, and over again.

"YOU! NEED! TO! SHUT! UP!" she screamed with each punch. She felt something hold her back firmly.

"Ty! Tyler STOP!" Thom's voice broke through her frustration. "TYLER!" Tyler finally went limp, allowing herself to be dragged away by her boyfriend without struggling. Michael ran down the polished steps to where there was now a group of people staring at something.

"Excuse me, outta the way please!" he shouted, pushing through till he saw what they were all looking at. A battered and bruised Jaden with a bleeding nose struggling on the floor and a shaking Tyler wrapped in Thom's arms, blood all over her fists. His eyes went wide and he looked like he was about to explode. But he didn't, he couldn't. "Tyler Marie, come with me." Thom released her hesitantly, a look of concern in his eyes. Tyler simply stood up and followed her brother out. They didn't speak until they were in his office and the door was locked. Tyler stood by the desk automatically – she didn't even need to wait for instructions. She braced herself for the biggest telling off that she was ever going to receive in her life.

"M-Michael," she stuttered. But what happened next took her by surprise. Michael walked over to her and raised his hands to her face – to gently wipe her cheeks. Tyler didn't even realise she was crying until then.

"What happened?" he asked her quietly.

"Why aren't you shouting at me?" Tyler cried, ignoring the question.

"You're crying – you never cry. It must've been bad, so why are you crying?" Michael asked again. "It better not have been about Thom-"

"It wasn't. It w-w-was about…our mother. She said…" Tyler admitted shakily, before breaking down again. Michael bit down on his jaw as he took her in for a hug, full of comfort and love.

"I'm sorry, Tyler. I know it's still hard for you," he murmured into her ear whilst stroking her back. "I know you probably won't want to tell me but…what did Jaden actually say?" Tyler pulled away from him and took a few short breaths.

"She said she would've been disappointed with me," she whispered. It sounded silly out loud and she regretted saying it almost immediately. But Michael didn't look like he was ready to laugh at her – in fact, he looked more than irritated.

"Tyler Marie Bishop, you listen to me right now. I don't care, I don't care what anyone else has said. I really don't. I have known you since you were a baby in a blanket. I know we've been through the wars together but I swear, we're safe now and if our mother were here…she would be so proud of you. You know things that people don't. You see things that people don't. You decode people like crazy," Michael told her firmly, looking dead into his sister's eyes.

"I guess it's something in my programming," Tyler joked weakly, wiping her tears away with her bloodied hand. Michael rolled his eyes at this and ruffled her hair. "I guess you're right. I'm pretty cool."

"That's m'girl," he hummed, walking around to the other side of his desk. "Now, to get this fight past the eyes of Division, that's-"

"Wait, say that again," Tyler suddenly interrupted his thinking out loud. Michael looked up and frowned.

"What? To get this fight-"

"No, before that," Tyler stressed, turning around to face her brother. Michael raised an eyebrow.

"What, that whole speech about how great you were? Are we really being that self indulg-"

"Not the whole thing," Tyler interrupted him with a sigh. "I know things, I see things and…?"

"You decode people like crazy?" Michael guessed. Tyler felt a small smile creep onto her face, which Michael did not like the look of. "Ty, I don't like-"

"Alex," Tyler whispered. Michael sighed and held his head in his hands.

"You're gonna try and decode Alex?" he groaned, his voice muffled.

"Of course I am. She's hiding something, there's something so off about her. And you just said it," Tyler smirked, walking over to the door. "It's what I do best!"

"No! No that's not what I meant!" Michael attempted to shout after her, but she had already gone.

**A/N: OKAY CAN I JUST SAY I LOVE WRITING THIS STORY? I love Tyler Marie and I love the relationship she has with Michael WAY over the relationship she has with Thom. I don't know I just love it! Thank you for your kind words guys, YOU kept this going and I won't let you down! I gave a little (huge) clue about Tyler Marie in this chapter, in the conversation she had with Michael…but all will be revealed. Now she's onto Alex…**

\- **J x**


	7. Chapter 7 - Energy and Envy

Tyler Marie had always had to censor herself and what she said. Growing up, her tongue had always had a mind of its own. Most of the time she didn't even mean what she said, but by the time it had escaped her lips, the damage had already been done. That was always something that she hated more than anything about herself.

Yet, since being in Division, she had done a great job on keeping herself to herself at pretty much all times, no matter what. The only people she had ever really shown the harshness of her tongue to were Jaden (because she deserved it), Thom (because he was with her all the time) and Michael (because he was her brother, he was bound to hear it).

However, since she had decided to find out what Alex was hiding, she found that her sharpness might actually come in handy for once.

Tyler knew that Alex was dodgy but she tried to go into this private mission with the most levelled of attitudes. She didn't want to seem biased but she knew that it was likely that Alex was up to something. She was a good judge of character, to say the least.

The next morning, Tyler was casually sitting by the lockers, with her head resting in her hands. Her only tactic for now was to observe. As she knew she would, Alex walked out of her bunker at the sound of the buzzer and went straight to her locker. Tyler stood behind her against the wall with one leg propped up and her arms crossed. She cleared her throat and Alex spun around swiftly, jumping at the sudden noise. "Oh, god you scared me," she let out a nervous giggle. Tyler Marie let out a tight smile.

"Morning," she hummed. She walked to the locker and picked up the dark shiny red apple that was sitting inside of it, throwing it in the air and catching it again. "Had a good sleep?" Her eyes were locked firmly with Alex's.

"Yeah, not bad, thank you," Alex shrugged as she closed her locker door. She was trying to figure out why Tyler was striking conversation so tactically, but she had no idea.

"Awesome. Did you wanna walk down to the training hall with me?" Tyler asked lightly, running her hands through her thick brunette hair. Alex opened her mouth to agree – before it looked like she had just remembered something.

"No, actually maybe not today, I just remembered I had to do something quickly," she swiftly declined, much to Tyler's surprise.

"Oh…that's fine," Tyler nodded, turning to walk away. "I'll see you later then!" She threw the apple over her shoulder and Alex caught it, taking a bite and waiting for her to get out of sight before she left for the control rooms. Tyler wasn't stupid though. She stopped walking as soon as she knew she couldn't be seen and stayed into the shadows, held up against the wall. She had been trained well enough to know how to follow someone without them noticing. Tyler froze once she saw Alex on the computer, typing something at the speed of lightening. She made sure she was hidden, but she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Alex continued to type and Tyler continued to make mental notes. She had no idea who she was typing to, but she didn't care.

She was getting somewhere.

…

Tyler stood with the rest of the Division recruits in the training halls, slightly stood behind the rest of them. The thing about Tyler was, that she had been in Division for a long, long time. Naturally, they weren't supposed to stay for too long, but since she was Michael's sister, she had been able to stay through many rounds of the same training and just never got released. All of the training, all of the lessons and tasks – she had done many times before. She was literally there to do demonstrations on how to do it for the new recruits and whatnot.

Michael walked into the room and everybody fell silent. He took a quick glance at Tyler Marie. Her eyes locked with his and when she knew she had his attention, she made sure her eyes darted to Alex an back to his again. Michael masked his surprise but did a small nod in her direction to make sure that she knew he saw what she was talking about.

"Morning everyone," he told the recruits. "If you're called upon for field work you will expected to do one thing. You will be given highly important tasks…" Tyler zoned out of what he was saying and kept her eye on Alex, who appeared to be soaking in everything that Michael was coming out with. Her eyes were trained on his and she nodded every few words. "So…who wants to go first?" Michael asked them all. Tyler raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms, ready to get going if he called on her. But who he called, surprised her. "Alex. You're up," he clicked. Tyler stared at Michael as if he had gone mad and Alex went pale, but stepped forward anyway. She took a deep breath before getting on the floor and going underneath the car on her back to defuse the 'bomb'. Thom looked at Tyler briefly and she shot him a look back, both of them mirroring the same thing – suspense. Michael started to frown as he heard Alex's breathing get a little more panicked and a lot more laboured. They all stared at the car and waited for Alex to slide back out again. The timer continued to tick but beneath that, Tyler could hear panicked words.

"Get…me…get me outta here…GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Alex suddenly screamed like mad. Before Tyler or Michael could react, Thom had leapt over to the car and pulled her out by her legs. Alex was still screaming bloody murder, even though Thom now held her in his arms.

And Tyler, was not impressed.

Michael looked at her immediately, mentally begging her not to do anything silly. Tyler couldn't even look at them both. Something in her panged, something that had never panged before and instead of making her upset – it made her angry.

"You're okay," Thom whispered into Alex's ear as he began to rock her backwards and forwards to calm her down. Michael broke his eye contact with Tyler for a split second to notice Amanda watching at the barriers. He walked over to her with determination in his face.

"I've got this," he hissed.

"Doesn't look like it," Amanda hummed back.

"What are you, checking up on me?" Michael scoffed under his breath.

"No. You're wanted in operations," Amanda told him quietly. Michael turned back around to the rest of the recruits who by this point, looked petrified, confused and like they had already had enough.

"Class dismissed for now," he announced before turning on his heel and walking off with Amanda. Tyler rolled her hand into a fist and stuffed it into her mouth, biting down on her skin. Jaden turned to her and was taken aback to see her shaking a little.

"A-are you okay?" she frowned. Tyler felt sick to her stomach as she turned on her heel as well, and began to walk away again. She had no idea where she was going, but she needed to get out.

The problem with Tyler was – she had never had to experience jealousy. She had never, in all the years of Division, been in love, apart from Thom. So seeing Thom grab another girl with such passion out of nowhere – and a girl that she didn't particularly like at that, truly broke her heart in places she didn't know it could. So she kept walking blindly down whichever hallway her mind told her to go down until suddenly -

"GET OFF ME!" Tyler shouted as a hand grabbed her and firmly pulled her into a room.

"Tyler Marie, calm down. It's me," Michael hissed once he flung her in his office and closed the door behind him. Tyler refocused herself and realised where she was – before bursting into tears. Again. "Oh god, what's happened to you?" Michael frowned as he collected her into a hug once more. "You used to be so tough."

"Oh shut up. I am tough, but the two things that get to me is clearly family and Thom," Tyler cried into his suit. Michael grimaced and said nothing. "Did you see how he grabbed her, Michael? Did you see-"

"I'm trying to figure out what YOU saw that made you so sure Alex was up to something," Michael reminded her, pulling her back and looking into her eyes. "Are you ready to explain?"

"She's got an outside source," Tyler sniffed, scrubbing her tears away until her eyes were raw red. Michael's eyes went dark.

"Impossible," he muttered under his breath.

"Totally possible," Tyler scoffed. "And it's happening right underneath your noses." Michael shook his head and let out a breath of frustration.

"Tyler Marie. I need you to figure this out, okay?"

"No," Tyler declined immediately. "No. It's too draining, I can't handle it." That was clearly not what Michael wanted to hear.

"Stop. I know you. I know you're strong enough for this. No more tears, remind me what our mother used to say?" he whispered, tipping her chin up with his thumb and forefinger.

"Tears are for the weak," Tyler remembered quietly. She looked up at her older brother and saw that he needed this. His eyes were pleading and desperate – this meant a lot to him. She didn't know why, but she did know that after everything he had done for her all those years, she was ready to give something back.

"Alright. I'm on it. I'll get your answers, I promise," she told him firmly, feeling the weakness leave her body and replace itself with nothing but determination and...rage.

**A/N: HELLO. Yes I'm back, we are nowhere near done. We haven't even really gotten started yet! Question though, who do you prefer? Thom and Alex or Thom and Tyler? Or is it Tyler and Michael's relationship above all? I certainly think the family bond they have is beautiful. Chapters will be a lot more frequent! **


	8. Chapter 8 - Fakes and Frienships

"I'll check in with you later, okay?" Michael nodded, fixing her hair for her and gently steering her out of the room.

"Yeah, whatever." Tyler left Michael's office with a final sniffle of her tears, roughly tying up her long brunette waves before stepping out with her hands in the pockets of her jogging bottoms. Suddenly, she happened to walk straight into Jaden, which was anything but what she wanted to do right now. "Oh, there you are. How are you feeling?" Jaden asked as soon as she laid eyes on her. Tyler turned her head to the side and frowned.

"Feeling about what?" she asked innocently, even though she already knew what she was talking about. Jaden blinked at her and pointed her thumb behind her in a 'back there' situation.

"That little hoohah with Thom and Alex? Did it burn? Did it ache?" she tried again, desperate to get through to her. Tyler sighed and continued to walk ahead, hoping that Jaden would give it up and not bother pursuing it. Sadly, she didn't and continued to walk. The everlasting image of Thom's lips pressed against Alex's face in comfort didn't disappear from her memory as much as she hoped it would. It felt like it was engraved in there forever.

"No. I feel fine. Does it burn that no matter how much you try, you and Thom could NEVER be together?" she challenged Jaden instead, catching her off guard completely. Jaden froze in her movements and Tyler kept walking, biting back the smile that was growing on her face. She walked into the training room, seeing Thom and Alex train with each other on the mats. It took everything within her to not run in front of them and stop them both – but she kept her cool and decided against it. Thom casually glanced up and dropped his stick as Tyler settled herself down on one of the benches near them, watching silently.

"What's wrong, you frozen?" Alex smirked at Thom, dropping her own stick. Thom snapped back to reality and cleared his throat, shaking his head as he focussed his attention back onto her.

"You still haven't let go of what happened this morning huh? You're attacking me like your life is depending on it," he told her loudly so that Tyler could see that he was blatantly teaching her something and nothing less. Tyler clenched her jaw as she remembered those exact words from when he used to train her. Alex simply rolled her eyes and started walking away from him completely. "Where are you going?" Thom asked her.

"I gotta go to the computer lab," Alex answered swiftly. "Two outta three after lunch?" Thom was determined not to look in Tyler's direction as he felt his head nod in agreement.

"I'm there," he muttered, leading Alex to smile as she hopped up the steps. Tyler watched her in amusement as one of the guards stopped her halfway and told her that Amanda wanted to see her instead. Thom decided to walk over to Tyler cautiously, whilst she looked dead into his eyes. Once they were face to face, Tyler sat back and crossed her arms, watching him take a seat next to her with eagle eyes. Thom rested his elbows on his knees and kept his eyes firmly trained on the ground, wringing his hands nervously. "Hey," he finally sighed.

"Hi," Tyler mumbled back. She knew there were two ways to play this. She could either make it a huge deal and risk Thom leaving her for Alex – basically not getting an insight on Alex's movements at all. Or she could pretend that there wasn't a problem and simply become close friends with Alex as well, which would make everything so much easier.

She decided to go with the latter.

"About earlier…" Thom began, finally looking up at her properly. "I…I uh…"

"It's no problem," Tyler forced herself to smile, leaning on his shoulder even though it practically killed her to do so. "The poor girl was panicking, it makes sense." Thom relaxed under her touch and thought that everything was fine all of a sudden, stupidly assuming that they were back to normal after his little stunt.

"I thought you were mad. Jaden said you were, anyway. Don't ask me why I believed her," he hummed, placing am apologetic hand on her thigh.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" Tyler scoffed. Part of her was irritated more at the fact that Thom couldn't see through her lies. She cupped his face with her free hand and quickly pressed a small kiss on his jaw. "I could never be mad at you," Tyler lied straight through her teeth.

...

The next day, the car bomb exercise was on again. Once more, everyone stood there to watch, Tyler being in the exact same position as she was the day before. However this time, Alex appeared to get it done a lot quicker and without the slightest amount of pressure. She was so much calmer and it caused everyone in the training room, including both Michael and Amanda, to be quite impressed. Tyler watched her in silence, assessing the way that she moved and even the way that she stood up once she was done.

"Damn girl, what did she do to you?" Jaden asked with slight disgust in her voice as they all applauded Alex once she stood up straight and walked back to the rest of them.

"She talked to me," Alex answered simply with a slight smile in her voice.

"Good going," Tyler smirked, holding out her hand for her to meet with a high five. Alex raised her eyebrows and returned the favour, feeling quite motivated from Tyler's small words of praise. Thom noticed Tyler's friendliness and felt extremely uncomfortable all of a sudden. He could be a bit slow with her, but things like this he knew like the back of his hand. Her friendliness wasn't this normal.

"Thanks," she nodded as she sat back down next to Thom again. Jaden rolled her eyes and stood up immediately.

"Wait till I do it," she sighed as if it were nothing, walking over to the car to do the same thing. Tyler did look at her to begin with, but distantly saw Michael's eyes grow dark all of a sudden as Amanda urgntly whispered something to him. She continued to stare him out, longing for him to glance over so that she could ask him with her facial expressions what was wrong. Eventually, Michael did, but only for a split second. He gently nudged his head in the direction of his office before dismissing the entire class and walking off. Thom jumped to his feet with Alex immediately.

"What about that 2 outta 3?" Alex smirked, nudging Thom's arm slightly. Thom looked over at Tyler as if he was silently asking for permission. All Tyler could do was shrug lightly before sweeping out of the training room herself. She walked at a leisurely pace at first, but as soon as she was out of shot, she ran straight to Michael's office. His door was cracked open slightly, and she felt sick to see Amanda already standing opposite him with her arms crossed.

"For gods sake Amanda, is there ever a time that you're NOT anywhere that I am?" Tyler scoffed as she entered the room and closed the glass door behind her.

"Good morning to you too Tyler Marie," Amanda hummed, looking her up and down. "Time for your bandage change again?"

"Nah, I'm okay. Oh do you not have lip fillers to go and get or something?" Tyler waved her off before turning to her older brother with an expectant look on her face. Michael sighed, he knew what this meant.

"Amanda, I'm sorry. Could you leave us?" he apologised, even though it really didn't look like he meant it. Amanda said nothing more and simply walked out, staring at Tyler as she did so. Tyler slammed the door behind her and spun back around to Michael again.

"You know she's gonna get you back for that, right?" he pointed out.

"What did she tell you? You looked petrified," Tyler hissed.

"She said…she said that she's convinced Alex is hiding something as well. Turns out you're not losing your mind after all," Michael sighed, sinking into his chair. Tyler's eyebrows shot up, not expecting that to be what he was going to say.

"How does she know?"

"Oh come on Tyler Marie, let's think about it. It's Amanda. Does she ever reveal her sources?" Michael mumbled a little miserably. "God. How did this happen?"

"You think it has something to do with Nikita?" Tyler felt like she had to ask. Michael swiftly shook his head before she could even finish the sentence.

"I doubt it. But whatever it is, I think we're getting somewhere."

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. I actually got BACK into Nikita the other day and remembered how much I loved the show and how much I loved writing this story. Tyler Marie is most definitely one of my favourite characters I've ever created! – J x**


End file.
